Strange Bedfellows
by DittyWrites
Summary: An escape from Arkham gone horribly wrong leaves two of its inmates, Pamela Isley and Edward Nygma, trapped and forced to spent the night together in an abandoned cave. With a long history of dislike between them, will they both be able to overcome their differences and work together to escape? Or are some things just never realistically going to work out?


Edward Nygma was a man who prided himself on his skills.

Despite what the denizens of Gotham may believe he possessed skills in areas far wider than simple word games and technologies.

For example, he was an incredibly skilled poker player.

The ultimate card game of skill and manipulation, the appeal to him was clear. However, skill could only account for so much and when luck was involved, skill found itself being woefully obsolete and it was by this reasoning that Edward justified the fact that he was losing his current game of poker to Waylon Jones, alias Killer Croc.

"Full house," Croc announced again in a low, guttural growl as he placed his cards on the center of the table before pulling the small pile of chips towards his own much larger pile with a single scaled hand, "Your turn to deal Ivy."

"Nicely done Waylon," Edward nodded grudgingly as he threw his own cards at Ivy to allow her to shuffle and deal. Glancing at the table, he quickly calculated the average amount in each chip pile, "That win puts you disturbingly far in the lead my reptilian friend. For the moment at least."

Ivy smirked as she started to deal, "It won't last. I have a good feeling that this round will change things up."

"You know Pamela, saying things such as that while you deal may leave the impression that you have somehow augmented the cards to suit your own purpose. I am loathe to describe it as 'cheating' but..."

"Call me a cheater and see what happens." She answered sweetly but her threat was clear as she finished dealing and held her cards up to her face, away from prying eyes.

Edward snorted and examined his own cards. He had absolutely nothing of value and his suspicions of Ivys' intent grew. Arkham poker was unique in that it was common knowledge that each individual was cheating but the real skill lay in proving it.

It had been two weeks since he had been incarcerated and it was starting to grow tiresome. Normally he could amuse himself with whomever else was present in the high-risk wing but aside from himself, the only other high-risk patients which he had any form of history with were Croc and Ivy.

His relationship with Croc was pleasant and they were jovial enough but he was always left with the impression that Croc would not hesitate to eat him if the occasion presented itself.

And the less said about his relationship with Ivy, the better.

"Pamela, do you have time for a quick riddle?" Placing his cards down, he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"From you? Never. I would sooner be locked in solitary confinement with nothing but the screams of the insane to keep me company."

"Harsh." Croc chuckled as he tossed a few chips into the centre of the table.

Frowning, Edward wagged a finger at her, "If you do not want to admit that you are too mentally challenged to answer my questions then there is no need to be rude about it."

"Waylon, baby," Ivy purred as she took one hand off her deck to stroke it down his exposed forearm, "Would you be a darling and rip his head off for me?"

"Ya can't play poker with just two people, Ivy." Croc smiled, his large teeth presenting themselves threateningly.

Edward frowned, "Is that really all which is stopping you? Really Waylon, I thought we were more that tha-"

His retort was cut off as a small shock wave rocked the playroom and was quickly followed by a piercing explosion which caused the trio to share a questioning look. It sounded close.

Flipping the table, Croc sent the cards and chips flying across the room as he took cover behind it and, following his example, Edward and Ivy took cover behind him. Crocs' hardened skin made him a perfect human shield and they were going to take full advantage given the circumstances. Arkham jumpsuits were not suited to give much protection.

As the small series of explosions grew closer, the trio tensed, knowing what was coming next.

The far off wall of the playroom seemed to expand for a moment before shattering into pieces which flew across the room with great force. The few that managed to get through the table were unable to get through, or even inflict any real damage onto, Croc.

Ears ringing, the trio stayed in their hunched positions as the waited for the dust to finally settle and Edward was forced to cough politely to expel some of the inhaled dust from his lungs. The Asylum sirens started to blare as the playroom lights cut out and were replaced by flashing red danger lights which signalled a lock-down of the building.

Glancing between them, the trio stood for a moment before all turning in sync to look at the hole in the wall which led to the grounds of Arkham.

x-x-x-x-x

"Seems like a pity to let such an opportunity go to waste."

Nodding in agreement with Edward, Croc let out a terrifying growl, "Lets get going then."

A sudden flurry of movement rocked the room as all three started to sprint towards to the newly-created exit.

Croc was the first to make it through, followed very closely by Ivy as Edward had paused momentarily to pick up a heavy jacket which one of the workers had left in the playroom. It was the middle of winter and the frigid winds of Arkham were not very welcoming and as he threw the jacket over his shoulders, he quickly plotted out the best method for escape.

The only sound the trio made was the slight panting of their breath as they sprinted away from the wailing sirens of the Asylum, the sound growing fainter as more ground was covered. Keeping an eye on the direction which they were headed, Edward cleared his throat before calling out, "The main road will be blocked off by this point. We need to travel by sea!"

Ivy visibly huffed at his information but did not hesitate to change direction and follow his new path. Arkham had a wide coastline, given its position as an island, but there were only two ports at which boats were kept and it was pure luck as to which one of the two points would currently be housing one which they could potentially steal.

Their run was boosted by the pure adrenaline which was coursing through their systems but as they turned the corner of the first port, Edward pulled up sharp.

Empty.

"Damn," He hissed through his teeth before turning to the pair, "We really need to get a move on now. Our window of opportunity is shrinking with each moment."

Pulling off his jumpsuit, Croc turned and flashed his sharp teeth at the pair, "Catch ya later."

With a grace which seemed an affront to his size and bulk, he dived into the water and, with a small splash, disappeared into the murky depths below.

"Sometimes I forget that he is actually part-crocodile." Ivy frowned as she watched the disturbed water settle, "well, goodbye imp." She sent a sarcastic wave at Edward and turned to make a dash for the second port.

"Not so fast, Ivy," he countered, "you cannot hot-wire and manoeuvre one of the Arkham boats by yourself. Either we leave together or we do not leave at all."

Gritting her teeth, Ivy inclined her head slightly and continued her journey to the second port, allowing Edward to follow her at a fast pace. As much as she would love to leave the fool here, he was right, she needed him to hot-wire the boat.

A loud blast drew her attention and she realised that the bombardment of Arkham Island had not ceased and, to her horror, the blasts were growing closer to her current position. Glancing at Edward, she noted that he had come to the same conclusion and had stepped the pace up.

Sprinting across the uneven Arkham grounds and forced to clamour over whatever obstacles they encountered, the pair stayed close to the cliff side as they attempted to avoid detection and harm. However this plan was instantly put on hold as the explosions drew disturbingly nearer to their intended path.

Calculating the projectiles and their destinations, Edward was instantly put into panic as he realised that the next bombardment was going to hit them.

"IVY! MOVE!" He bellowed and sprinted into one of the nearby caves which looked deep enough to provide enough protection from the blasts to ensure that they would not be harmed.

Picking up on the panic and following his path instinctively, Ivy darted into the mouth of the cave just as the explosions began to erupt behind her. At the edge of the shock wave, she felt the searing heat of the blast tickling the backs of her exposed legs and she held her breath in anticipation.

As they darted through, the mouth of the cave appeared to shudder at the unexpected assault and both Ivy and Edward watched in abject horror as large chunks of rock started to fall from the roof around them.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Edward reiterated as he bolted further into the cave, with Ivy hot on his heels. The creaking and crashing of the falling rock was intense as it echoed throughout the cave, amplifying at every opportunity, until coming to a sudden stop.

Hearts beating faster than either would confess to, the pair attempted to even out their breathing before the other while peering at the cave entrance which was now entirely sealed up by fallen stone.

x-x-x-x-x

Crossing her arms on her chest, Ivy blew a small piece of hair away from her line of vision, "Well damn." Glancing back, it dawned on her exactly what the situation had become and she felt her stress levels shoot up.

She was trapped in a cave on Arkham Island.

With Edward Nygma.

Making out his vague outline in the darkness, she leveled a look at where she suspected his head would be, "No."

"Yes," He sighed, "No matter how much irritation you think you have, know that I am experiencing more." Pausing he surveyed the dingy area, "We need to make a fire or we will be completely blind within the hour. Go find some materials for burning. Try using some of your useless flora." He suggested.

"Since when do you give me orders?" She spat back. Not willing to allow herself to be commanded by the likes of Edward Nygma.

"We can fight later Ivy," she swore she heard him rolling his eyes, "but we need a fire or we are in serious trouble. Like a reverse Icarus."

Grumbling under her breath, she followed his suggestion and, feeling around her nearby area, started to collect dry, dead material which could possibly be used as kindling.

What little light was being afforded through the minuscule cracks in the roof was fading fast and the first obvious task which faced the pair was creating a light source. Walking towards one of the walls and squinting in the dark, Edward used his hands to feel across the uneven ground. With Ivy collecting kindling, what he needed was a flint.

"Riddle me this, I possess a mouth but lack a tongue, what am I?" He called out into the dark on the other side of the cave where he knew Ivy was located in a similar search for dry materials.

A sigh greeted him followed by her strong voice, "A cave. You've lost your touch."

His eyes narrowed further in irritation but soon widened as he grasped what felt like a usable flint. Clenching it in his palm, he struck it against the nearby wall and was pleased to see small sparks skating across the surface.

Shuffling back into the center of the area, he gathered up a small armful of the dry wood and moss which Ivy had collected. It took only a few attempts before a flame came to life and quickly spread across the tightly packed bundle.

In the new illumination the pair could have a better insight as to their surroundings. The cave was relatively small and circular with no other pathways leading out of it. A small collection of water sat in one of the corners and Edward made a mental note to investigate its purity as a priority after ensuring this fire did not die. The roof had no accessible areas which could be exploited to escape through.

Their only option would be to clear the rubble from the entrance.

Relaying this information to Ivy, he waited to hear her response.

"So do it then." She shrugged and sat cross-legged in front of the fire, absorbing as much of the warmth as possible.

Rolling his eyes, he copied her movements and sat across from her, "I can shift some of the smaller rocks but the larger ones are beyond me. I am a genius, not a circus strongman."

"Clearly." She scoffed, "Well if you are too weak then I suppose my vines may be able to help. But why should I bother helping you? I can survive here quite comfortably for a decent length of time. You will starve before I do."

"Nice try Ivy," he wagged a finger at her for the second time that day, "but I am an observant man. You need sunlight and water to survive as much as you need regular food and sustenance. This area is closed off from a steady supply of both and it will affect you as poorly as it affects me, if not more." He finished smugly and gave her a steady stare, daring her to disagree.

"I would be willing to take the risk." She hissed but her eyebrows had furrowed slightly in annoyance that he seemed to have an actual understanding of how her hybrid system worked. He was observant, and she hated him for it.

"Feed me and I will thrive but provide me with a drink and I will not survive." Ignoring her and knowing that he had won that small argument, Edward amused himself by dragging his hand slowly through the fire long enough to warm it greatly but not enough to burn.

Ignoring him and signalling out to one of the small vines which she could feel pulsating within the cave, Ivy called it to her. Following her summon it soon wrapped itself around her outstretched hand and she leaned down to whisper her instruction to it, she could feel Edward's eyes on her and she knew that the fool was attempting to gain more information from her as the vine retreated to do her bidding.

"Take your eyes off me before I have them scratched out." She warned.

He snorted ungracefully as he pushed himself up from the ground, "Relax witch, I am not trying to steal your darling Rapunzel."

Recognising the fairytale, Ivy flicked a small pebble at him as he started to walk away from the fire and to the small puddle of water which he had discovered earlier. Stretching her body out, she called out to him,"You know that every time you are rude to me it puts you one step closer to your grave."

"You are welcome to try." He responded nastily.

As he traveled, the stench of damp was omnipotent and it caused him to crinkle his nose up in distaste. As much as he loathed being trapped in the Arkham jumpsuit and it's shade of garish orange, he was pleased that he was not in one of his better suits as he doubted the fine material would survive the night.

Dipping his hand into the small puddle of water, he could feel the grit within it as he rubbed it between his fingers. Undrinkable. That could be an issue. He supposed that it may work as a very last resort if they were to be trapped here for more than a day but he felt his stomach turn at the notion of such an action.

He retook his position beside the fire.

As he sat and made himself comfortable, Ivy rolled to her feet gracefully, "I am going to change. I will not wear these rags while I am not in the Asylum." She offered curtly.

"Good for you." Edward answered sarcastically but diverted his eyes anyway.

"If I catch you looking in my direction, I will blind you before I kill you."

"You have a very high opinion of yourself."

"Have you ever actually seen a woman naked, Eddie?" She inquired as she shed her torn jumpsuit and quickly created her preferred type of costume from some of the living flora which she had been fortunate enough to find.

"It;s Edward, and i have seen my fair share." He answered vaguely, unwilling to rise to the bait.

Facing him again, she raised an eyebrow, "How much did that cost you? Do they charge extra if they have to listen to you speak?"

He twisted his mouth to show his displeasure, "Very droll, Pamela."

"I could kill you quite easily you know." Her tone was conversational but there was a fire in her eyes.

"You could," he conceded, "but then I would be unable to complete that task which our mutual acquaintance Harleen Quinzel has commissioned me to complete. Remember her? She would be out of a considerable amount of money, and also a necessary item which she apparently needs, should I perish."

Ivy bared her teeth as Edward brought up Harley's name, it was irritating how many people seemed to be aware of the soft spot which Ivy held for the bubbly blonde whom she loved more than any other human.

"Useless meatbag." She hissed.

Resigned to his fate for the night, Edward stood as he sighed deeply and pulled off the heavy jacket which he had stolen from the asylum. Folding it neatly, he quickly scouted the surrounding area in order to choose a sleeping position which offered even a little comfort but his keen eyes picked up nothing which appealed so he leaned down where he stood and placed it a few inches away from his feet.

Copying his movements and glancing at the uneven earth, Ivy pursed her lips slightly in distaste as she realised that it would not be a comfortable nights rest. That simply would not do.

Bending over, she placed her hands gently on the vines and stroked them softly as she whispered almost inaudible words of encouragement. It took barely a minute for the vines to have grown to a workable size and she used her power of manipulation to fashion them into a make-shift bed for the evening. As a final flourish, she grew a small patch of moss to cover the majority of the vines, an added element of comfort.

Pleased with the results she stood fully. She glanced over at Edward and found him watching her actions out of the corner of his eye despite his attempts to look disinterested. She was momentarily tempted to call him out for staring at her ass while she was bent over but she decided against it.

Settling down on her bed, she slowly stretched her hands above her head while letting out a loud moan of comfortable pleasure. Her eyes were closed but she heard the moan rattle across the cave and echo back to her.

"Honestly..." She heard Edward tut and she turned her head to give him her attention.

"Something the matter, Eddie?"

"It's Edward, as you well know, and I suppose I would be a fool to imagine that I will also be receiving a bed for the night?"

She shrugged and looked falsely apologetic, "Sorry Eddie, the beds are only for good little boys and girls who do not go out their way to irritate the life out of me."

"I must say, Pammy, I am always thoroughly impressed with the lengths you will go to to protect your image as an utter bitch."

She shot up from her bed, "What did you just call me?"

"A bitch. Please do not misinterpret that as its literal meaning of a 'female canine', I am intending for the more colloquial term of describing you as a horrible person whose presence is offensive to each of the senses."

A fight was brewing. They could both sense that the tension in the air had reached its boiling point and there was no way to prevent it.

"Do you want a kiss, Eddie? One kiss and you will go back to being putty in my hands. Do you remember?" She smirked viciously and his eyes darkened as he was reminded of his involuntary enslavement.

Clenching his fists, he rounded on her, "Riddle me this Pam! You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present but the future will never taint me. What am I? The answer is history and I suggest that you watch what subjects you raise from it if this night is not to end in bloodshed."

Snarling, she growled, "Do you want a kiss?"

"If you place your lips anywhere near me I will bludgeon you to death with any one of the nearby rocks," he backed up slightly and started to slowly circle around her, "consequences be damned, I will not have a fool like you dare to poison my mind in that way again. What the hell is your problem?"

"Do you want to know my problem?" Ivy spat as she mirrored his movements, their circling position giving off the impression of two lions about to maul the other, "My problem is you. You are everything I hate about mankind and want to see erased. With your desperate need to be the most powerful player in any situation, you have destroyed this earth and her resources. You and the others like you. Just because you think you are a little smarter than the rest of us you feel like you deserve to inherit the earth? The earth deserves better."

She paused to gather her breath before continuing, "But lets talk about YOU specifically, Eddie! You and your obsession with riddles and being the most irritating individual I have ever had the misfortune to know, Eddie. But more importantly, lets talk about what YOUR problem is? Always so desperate for attention from the Bat that you leave him clues for your stupid crimes. Its pathetic. So what was it Eddie? Why are you so desperate for attention? Did an old girlfriend leave you? Cheat on you? That might explain why you are so bad with women. Did mummy and daddy not love you enough? Did they ignore you in favour of some older sibling? What was it? I'm dying to know!"

Breaking off, she found that she was out of breath. However, one interesting thing had caught her eye. As she had mentioned Edwards' parents, she noticed a dark shadow cross his face as his body language coiled in on itself and a new layer of tension was added into the mix. She had struck a nerve and she was sadistically pleased about it.

He needed to be knocked down a peg.

The cave was silent as she waited for his inevitable retort but she was overcome with surprise when instead of a verbal retort, his face twitched and whatever restraint he had been showing snapped as he lunged at her position.

Dodging to the side, she narrowly avoided his body weight and her hackles were fully raised as she processed the fact that he had psychically attacked her.

That simply would not do.

Summoning a vine, she sent it into a subtle attack.

Mind still clouded by rage, Edward failed to notice the dense weight which settled across his ankle until it was too late.

The vine tightened its grip and he found himself being pulled to the ground. Landing with a harsh thump, he felt the breath being knocked from his system as he was momentarily stunned but before he could react he felt himself being dragged across the floor as he was hoisted upwards in an undignified position.

Wrapping itself around a stalactite, the vine secured its position and held him there. The blood rushing to his head cause his vision to darkened for a moment but it soon righted itself as a cool wind blew across his body he could feel that his jumpsuit had been torn in the back. The flap of fabric which had been torn was now lying fully open as gravity left the majority of his shoulder and upper back exposed.

As her prey dangled, Ivy could not be happier. She had managed to get the upper hand on the irritating imp and she was now free to do as she pleased as she walked around him, ignoring the death looks which were being sent her way. She noticed him opening his mouth to spew abuse at her and quickly instructed a vine to cover his mouth and prevent the words from being freed.

"Y'know I was going to give you a kiss and make you more pliable but this could work out even better." She commented, dragging a finger across his jaw and smirking as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"The great Edward Nygma. Helpless. Always so desperate to be in charge, to hold all the cards and power? How does it feel to be powerless now?"

She continued to taunt him as she circled him but as she walked behind him her sight picked up something interesting. Her eyes widened slightly as they zeroed in on the small patch of exposed flesh which his torn jumpsuit had revealed.

In the area just below the shoulder blade there was a considerable collection of scarred tissue which was not that uncommon for someone who regularly went up against the Bat, as she was intimately aware, but there was something about the scarring which set her teeth on edge.

This did not look like battle scarring.

Reaching out with her green-tinged hand, Ivy ghosted over the small collection of scars with one finger as she followed the shape of them.

As she made contact with his skin, Edward jerked away violently but the effect was limited by his confines and it left him unable to escape her scrutiny. At his reaction, she moved her hand off and waited for him to settle before gently placing her finger back on its previous position.

He did not flinch away too harshly this time, whether it was due to his acceptance that he was unable to escape or if he was willingly submitting to her touch, she did not know but she continued nevertheless.

Each scar was small and circular, and there were enough that some had started to overlap with others. The shape was odd but if she had to guess she would say they were cigarette markings. She had enough experience with chemical accidents to be able to distinguish between various types of burns and these were definitely caused by a heat or flame. However, as she peered closer she noted that they were slightly too large to be simple cigarette burns.

These were cigar burns.

They were white and faded with age and given that Edward was in his early thirties at the latest, she could roughly determine that these marks would have dated from his childhood to his early teenage years at the latest.

These burn marks.

That look in his eyes when she mentioned his father.

A terrible clarity made itself known and everything was suddenly a little clearer.

The bravado. The desperate need to be the best. She may not know the entire situation but she was no fool. Psychology may have been Harley's speciality but Ivy had taken her own fair share of classes in University. Edward bore the marks and signs of abuse, which she was certain was at the hands of his father.

As this new understanding was afforded to her, she reassessed the current situation and saw it for what it was. She was using her power to force Edward into a position of submissiveness and as much as she knew he deserved it, it now seemed hollow to her.

Despite the front which she presented to the world, she was a nurturer.

Even before she gained her power, she had loved to protect her plants and ensure their health, it was a second nature to her. The suffering she later underwent at the hands of men and their foolishness had soured her but she could not deny her true nature, after all it had given her Harley.

She was no bully.

She would not pick on the weak.

Calling out to her vine, she silently instructed it to release him gently. As much as she genuinely disliked Edward Nygma, she was now being force to reassess her opinion of him and his motivations.

The vine obeyed her without fail and let its captured prey down gently.

As he felt the vine release him, Edwards mind was in disarray. Fury was mingled with shame and it created an acrid mixture in his stomach. Ivy knew about his history. He could sense it and feel it in her awkwardness as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

Without looking at her, Edward brushed off the small patches of dirt which now decorated his jumpsuit before walking over to his abandoned jacket. "I should not have attempted to strike you. It was a rash decision on my part and I will not attempt it again." His voice was empty as he offered her an unspoken apology, wanting to be as far away from her as possible in that moment.

"Edward, I-" She stared, unsure of how to broach the subject and aware that something in the air had shifted. The tension which always existed when the two were in contact had dissipated entirely and been replaced with a staunch emptiness which felt unnatural.

"Goodnight Pamela." He cut her off in a polite enough yet entirely flat tone. Giving her a curt not, he lay fully on his back and shut his eyes, leaving his expression completely blank.

As he ignored her, Ivy was surprised to find that she was uncomfortable with the silence. Had anyone told her that she would feel this way the previous day, she would have laughed in their face. Edward Nygma being quiet was her dream. Why would she ever hate it?

Compelled by a need to apologise for the stolen knowledge but unwilling and too proud to actually speak the words, she settled on making a more minor peace offering. Stretching her hand out, it took her a few minutes but she was soon able to replicate the bed which she had fashioned for herself.

Moving to stand beside his immobile frame, she nudged him with her foot, "Move."

Opening his eyes, they quickly flicked between her and the bed, attempting to work out if there was some form of joke involved, but sensing nothing he stood from his lying position and sat tentatively on the bed.

Returning to her own bed, she rolled her eyes slightly, "It's not going to disappear, Edward."

"Thank you." He offered, his tone had warmed slightly as he saw her apology for what it was. What had be done was done and he could not change it but he did appreciate Ivy not being at his throat in his current mood.

Closing her own eyes, Ivy listened to the faint crackling of the fire as she allowed it to lull her into sleep.

x-x-x-x-x

It was the darkness which woke her up.

Given that both occupants of the cave had been asleep, the fire had been left unattended for long enough that it was almost dead and it was this lack of light with pulled her from her sleep.

She was surprised to find that she was not overly cold as she came to her senses and a heavy weight was present on her chest which she did not recall having placed there. Moving her hands onto the weight she realised that it was the Arkham jacket which Edward had stolen as they had escaped.

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she wondered how it had gotten there.

The obvious answer was that Edward had placed it there but she could not fathom why.

A small memory of Harley telling her that when she was cold she shivered so violently that it looked like she was having a mild seizure rose in her mind and she was left to wonder if that was the cause. Had Edward awoken, found her shivering and wrapped his jacket around her? Given how their night had progressed that did not seem likely but perhaps he was thanking her for the bed?

Frustrated at having no answers, she quietly grabbed the small blanket of leaves which had previously failed to provide enough comfort for her and, pulling them off, she threw them onto the fading fire, smiling slightly as it sprang back to life.

In the sudden glow of light, she glanced over at the man who irritated her like no one else could.

He was still fully asleep and he showed no signs of waking any time soon. As the light of the flames danced across his features, she was struck by how genuinely...young he looked. His features were generally boyish but in sleep they had evened out and his true age showed.

She was aware that she was at least a few years older than him but she had always considered him as being older than he truly was. His mannerisms and attitude were not common for a younger man and it aged him while he was animated.

He looked almost vulnerable and she felt another small stab of guilt as she considered how she had treated him earlier in the night. From first sight, they had never been amiable. He had shown up on the criminal scene so full of arrogance and puffed up like a peacock that she had taken an instant dislike to him and it had soon been reciprocated when he realised that she had no positive opinion of him.

But Edward Nygma was incapable of being anything aside from what he was and she knew that whatever small peace they had reached at the moment would not last. He would soon regain his knocked confidence and she would revert to her aloof attitude and things would be as they were.

Nothing would change.

Even with the new information, she would never use what she had learned against him. She had suffered at the hands of those more powerful than her and it would be disingenuous to use that against him. So she would not.

Glancing at the mouth of the cave, she was pleased to note that she could almost see outside as her vines continued to shift the rocks which blocked the entryway. She was confident that her babies would have the task complete by early morning which would allow them enough time to reach the nearby dock before they were discovered by the Arkham guards.

Settling back into her bed, more comfortable now that the fire was alive again, she closed her eyes and willed sleep to take her for a second time. Her thoughts were occupied by the various events of the night and, as she amused herself by imaging passing along this tale to Harley, unconsciousness took her.


End file.
